Batal Puasa
by Rei Jo
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Tim SWAT melaksanakan misi penyerbuan di tengah bulan suci Ramadhan? Rama kehausan setelah dihajar dan menghajar musuh. Canon-Plesetan. For Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi. RamaAndi-gak pake maho. semi-drabble?


**Catatan **_(yang di usahakan)_** Kecil: **tadinya mau bikin drabble, tapi pas diketik ternyata lebih dari 1000words; dibuatnya fanfic ini karena ingin memenuhi permintaan (red: Paksaan) seorang cewek berdada rata yang selalu meneror gw. Kalian boleh percaya atau kagak. Dia itu gila. Hahaha.  
**Bohong kok, fic ini gw buat sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf pada Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi. Mawar maafin marwan ya? #DOR salah. Kuromi-chan, maafin aku ya?** Kenapa The Raid bukan Naruto? Setauku kamu juga suka The Raid selain Twilight (gw gak tertarik makanya gw milih The Raid). Kalo Naruto pasti aku bisanya Gaara-Saku sedangkan kamu Sasu-Saku Lovers. Hidup memang kejam (cabut kuku sasuke - dendam kesumat).

**The Raid Fan Fiction** special for: **Kuromi-chan**~ (/^^)/ hope you like it. Kalo suka (HARUS SUKA), peluknya manaaa? Et jangan marah lagi, udah puasa lho. Nanti batal. Makanya maafin aja, ya?

**Thanks** juga buat **Wind Scarlett** yang udah ngebeta-readerin ini ^^

**Disclaimer**: sialan, film sekeren THE RAID bukan milik gw.

**Timeline:** Penyerbuan yang mari kita anggap berlangsung ketika bulan puasa. _Scene_ saat Rama ketemu Andi.

* * *

**Batal Puasa**

* * *

Rama berjalan sempoyongan, napasnya sudah mulai putus-putus. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tenaganya sudah mencapai batas akhir. Sejenak ia sempat berpikir, apakah hidupnya akan berakhir sampai di situ, di lorong gelap yang entah berada di lantai berapa.

Dia sudah lupa.

Rama bahkan tak peduli jika komplotan musuh menemukannya.

_Kalo emang itu terjadi, dan gue mati, bakal gue gentayangin yang bunuh gue, _ancam Rama dalam hati, mengopi ancaman yang biasa diucapkan Bowo.

Paru-parunya terasa mati fungsi.

Rama menarik napas dengan sisa tenaganya. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dasar Rama sudah gila, mau minta tolong sama siapa coba? Di sini nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lainnya, bahkan musuhnya sekalipun.

"A-ah… air…" pinta Rama dengan lirih. Ia benar-benar kehausan, dahaganya sangat kering. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, sahur bersama tim SWAT pagi-pagi buta tadi hanya nasi, ikan teri gosong, tahu bacem, telur ceplok hambar, dan sambal yang entah apa namanya. Sambal tersebut berwarnanya hitam pekat, rada bau ikan, pahit pedas tidak jelas, membuat Rama tidak menghabiskan makanannya, dan membuangnya ke perut Bowo.

_Gue juga bakal gentayangin si Jaka__,_ Rama berencana menghantui temannya satu itu, mengingat Jaka yang memasak masakan sahur tadi pagi, dan Jaka pula yang menaruh kerupuk di atas galon yang _nungging_ manis di atas dispenser. Bagaimana sih, sudah nyaris celaka begitu Rama masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan dendam kesumat terhadap teman.

"A-air…!" rintih Rama untuk kesekian kalinya, lantas menubrukkan bahu ke tembok untuk menopang beratnya. Rama benar-benar sudah merasa nyawanya tinggal sehelai lagi.

Sesaat ia teringat bayangin istri tercinta di rumah, perempuan yang cantik. _S__enyumnya… tatapannya…_

Teringat sang istri yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Wajahnya yang manis seakan menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum sembari membelai perutnya yang besar, lalu meneguk segelas susu.

Segelas susu.

_Glek._

Rama _ngiler_, mulutnya _ngeces_ dengan tatapan sedikit dongo mendongak ke atas. _Sayang, kenapa kamu ngeledek aku gitu? Udahan dong minumnya._

Nampaknya otak Rama separuh rusak. Ia benar-benar berjalan sempoyongan di sepanjang lorong, berhalusinasi sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang istri hanya tersenyum lembut dan manis pada Rama, kemudian meneguk kembali segelas besar susu dengan _slow motion_. Pandangan Rama semakin intens pada sudut bibir istrinya yang mengeluarkan setetes air putih pekat.

"Sayang, kamu 'gak puasa?"

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu menggeleng dengan senyuman dan tatapan lembut pada Rama. Rama pun _mewek__,_ merasa tegurannya pada sang istri tidak tidak berhasil.

Rama kembali meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pandangannya sesaat kembali normal, melihat lorong di hadapannya yang entah kenapa, kok tidak sampai-sampai juga ke ujung jalan ini. Tenaganya habis, lututnya lemas membentur keras ke lantai. Rama tertunduk lemas. Tubuhnya berpeluh sementara luka lebam memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"KAK ANDIIII… AKU GAAALAU…" Rama berteriak frustasi a la salah satu iklan provider, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Tiba-tiba ia berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Secercah cahaya menyinarinya, membuat Rama mendongak dan merasa kesilauan. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki _topless_, mata sipit dengan sayap mainan yang dipakai seperti ransel, lengkap dengan mahkota putih berkilau-wajah berseri-seri.

"Kak Andi?" Rama bergumam tak percaya. Lelaki dengan kostum bapak peri itu pun mengangguk tersenyum ketika kakinya menapak tanah dengan _slow motion_.

"Kalau galau, jangan risau…" sahut Andi tenang, menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih bahu adiknya.

Seberkas ketenangan menyeruak dalam diri Rama.

.

.

.

"Lo tolol apa bego?" bentak Andi mencengkram bahu Rama. Rama meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya menempel ketat di dinding. Ia melihat ke sekitar, rupanya ia telah berada di suatu ruang apartemen di gedung itu.

"Tolol sama bego sama 'aja, bang." Sahut Rama lemah. Panggilan _kakak_ pada Andi memang dalam halusinasinya saja. Realitanya sedari dulu ia memanggil Andi ya _abang_. Kadang ia heran kenapa Andi ketara sekali ras cinanya sementara dia tidak.

"Lho? Abang?" Rama seakan tersentak. _Bagaimana Andi bisa berada di situ?_

Andi ber_lazy eye_ sambil mendorong _halus_ kepala sang adik.

PLAKKKK

"Udah, 'gak usah belagak kaget lo! Nih, skenario filmnya udah ancur gara-gara lo teriak-teriak gaje nyebut nama gue dengan sok _CUTE_!"

"Yee, ini 'kan parodi!" sanggah Rama.

Andi mendengus dan melengos menuju dapur, kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman berlebel 'MPOKNORI SWEET' berwarna biru dengan aksen _shape-water_ berwarna putih di tengah desain kaleng tersebut.

"Lo 'gak puasa bang?" tanya Rama tidak percaya.

"Ini 'kan fanfiction, suka-suka gue mau puasa atau kagak." Sahut Andi enteng sambil melempar satu kaleng yang _ditangkap_ wajah babak belur Rama dengan sukses.

_Ouch! _

Rama mendelik. Andi nyengir. Mereka berdua pun membatalkan puasa tanpa tahu kalau langit di luar sudah menggelap.

"Lho, itu siapa, bang?" tanya Rama melihat dua orang duduk di meja makan sedang menyantap mie instan.

"Oh, itu temen, si Maddog goblok itu nyuruh tuh dua cecunguk buat ngawal gue. Disuruh pastiin kalau puasa gue 'gak batal." Jawab Andi tenang lalu meneguk 'mpoknori sweet'-nya.

"Nah sekarang lo batal, terus gimana?" Rama bingung.

"Biarin aje, tuh anak dua juga batal. Mereka aduin gue, gue aduin mereka." Jawab Andi sekenanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Maddog siapa?" tanya Rama.

"Dia itu pendek, belagu, sok, dan yang paling bikin gue kesel, kenapa dia harus mirip Ki Joko Bodo?" ujar Andi berapi-api.

"Emang kenapa kalo mirip? Lucu dong. Lo kan fans Ki Joko Bodo, sampe langganan sms hariannya beliau."

"Nah itu dia! Gue pernah foto sama Ki Joko Bodo beneran waktu itu. Bangga dong gue? Terus gue _share_ di _twitter_, pamer gitu loh, tapi…" Andi memberi jeda sejenak untuk membanting kaleng 'mpoknori sweet'-nya di atas meja makan. Dua piring berisi mie instan itu terpental dari meja makan menuju wajah kedua orang yang Andi sebut cecunguk.

"NGEHE!" teriak Andi, Rama bergidik kaget. "Temen-temen segeng gue malah 'ngira gue foto sama si Maddog! IDIH JIJAY!" lanjut Andi dengan napas terengah-engah.

Setelah ngobrol kesana kemari membawa alamat, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke medan perang.

"Ram, jaga diri lo ya. Lo keluar duluan." Pesan Andi.

Rama menatap serius kakaknya, "iya, bang."

Rama melangkah ke arah pintu dengan pasti. Ketika kakinya menapak tepat di depan pintu sekilas ia menoleh, menatap sang kakak yang kini mengangguk serius.

"Gue boleh minta satu permintaan sebelum kita pisah?" tanya Rama.

"_Anything for you_," jawab Andi lebay.

Rama nampak berpikir keras, perlahan matanya memerah, dan jatuhlah air di kedua pipinya. Andi yang tak tega langsung menghampiri dan memeluk sang adik. "Gue mohon… hik… bang…"

"I-ya, apa de?" sahut Andi tak tega.

Rama melepas pelukan dan mengusap pipinya yang basah, sejenak ia menjepit hidung untuk mengeluarkan ingus. Sementara 'dua cecunguk' saling berbagi tisu menyaksikan perpisahan bak drama india ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalo lo ketemu sama si Jaka, jangan sampai kasih tau dia atas kejadian batalnya puasa gue hari ini…"

Ngeeekkkk

"Jaka siapa de?"

"Mukanya mirip host Indonesian idol Daniel Mananta." Ketus Rama keki dan mengelap ingus dengan bibir monyong. Andi mengangguk, menatap sok serius pada sang adik yang kini sesunggukan keluar pintu.

**Tamat yang membingungkan.**

**Happy Fasting, anyway...**

* * *

-Jorydane Sugiyama (promo fb baru bikin).


End file.
